goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine (musical)
Christine is a musical based on the novel My Indian Family by Hilda Wernher. Cast *Maureen O'Hara - Lady Christine FitzSimons *Morley Meredith - Dr. Rashil Singh *Nancy Andrews - Auntie *Janet Pavek - Sita Roy *Phil Leeds - Uncle *M.S. Bhaskar - Rainath *Leslye Hunter - Jaya *Augie Rios - Rajendra *Barbara Webb - The Matchmaker Plot The little town of Akbarabad in India is eagerly awaiting two arrivals on the weekly train: Sita Roy, who has been to college in America, and Lady Christine FitzSimons from Ireland, who has come to visit her daughter, Maryanne. Maryanne has married an older Indian doctor, Rashil Singh against her mother's wishes, and Christine is puzzled because she is not at the station. Meeting her instead are Rashil Singh's aunt, uncle and nephew who greet her warmly. Christine is delighted to meet them but is impatient to see her daughter. Christine is taken to Rashil's home where she learns to her horror that Maryanne has died in childbirth. She blames both Rashil and India itself, and plans to return home as soon as possible. Rashil is baffled by the twists of fate and buries himself in his clinic, giving injections to the town children. During the week she must wait for another train, Christine slowly realises how deeply Rashil had loved Maryanne, and they come to be friends as understanding grows between them. She is packed and ready to leave when the whole family implores her to stay, and she is finally won over by Rainath's little daughter Jaya who sings her a missionary song. As the weeks pass, Christine becomes engrossed in Rashil's clinic and in the life of the family. Auntie and Uncle urge her to choose a new wife for Rashil, in her position as Mother of the house and call in a Matchmaker who shows them the lovely girls of Akbarabad. Christine puts off the decision, which is uncongenial to her western mind, and wonders what is to become of her now that she is wholly alone. Sita Roy, meanwhile, has gone to work at the clinic and has fallen in love with Rashil. But Rashil is increasingly attracted to Christine, who is about his own age, and at The Divali Festival he and Christine suddenly find themselves trapped by their emotions. Auntie and Uncle are unaware of what is happening despite their eavesdropping, and keep urging Christine to choose a wife for Rashil. Auntie is dissatisfied with the New India, while Christine finds the formal ways of Indians - even on a picnic - difficult to adjust to. As the romance between Rashil and Christine deepens, the local Indians, who consider Christine an untouchable, stop coming to Rashil's dispensary. Sita is distressed, and is forced to admit to herself that Rashil loves Christine but urges Christine to leave, so that Rashil's work may continue. She is seconded by Dr. MacGowan, Rashil's assistant. Christine confesses her discomfort to Rashil, but he asks her to marry him and she ostensibly agrees. The ceremony is prepared at which she, as Mother of the house, will announce the wife she has chosen for him in accordance with ancient Vedic laws, and the family gathers around. She delights the family and astounds Rashil by choosing Sita. Christine has realised that her world and Rashil's world are still too far apart and tells him that although she loves him, she must go home to Ireland. But she will never again be the Woman she was before. They try to resolve their problems, but are forced in the end to admit that she is right. As the wedding of Rashil and Sita takes place, Christine slowly leaves Rashil's house for the last time, accompanied by little Jaya, who has decided to go with her. Musical numbers ;Act I * "Welcome Song" - Auntie, Uncle, Rainath, Children and Chorus * "My Indian Family" - Lady Christine FitzSimons * "A Doctor's Soliloquy" - Dr. Rashil Singh * "UNICEF Song" - The Children * "My Little Lost Girl" - Children and Dr. Rashil Singh * "I'm Just a Little Sparrow" - Jaya, Auntie, Rajendra, Servants and Children * "We're Just a Pair of Sparrows" - Lady Christine FitzSimons and Jaya * "How to Pick a Man a Wife" - Auntie and Uncle * "The Lovely Girls of Akbarabad" - The Matchmaker and Chorus * "Room in My Heart" - Lady Christine FitzSimons * "The Divali Festival" - Rainath, Dancers and Singers * "I Never Meant to Fall in Love" - Lady Christine FitzSimons and Dr. Rashil Singh ;Act II * "Freedom Can Be a Most Uncomfortable Thing" - Auntie and Friends * "Ireland Was Never Like This" - Lady Christine FitzSimons and Dancers * "He Loves Her" - Sita Roy * "Christine" - Dr. Rashil Singh * "Room in My Heart (Reprise)" - Lady Christine FitzSimons * "Freedom Can Be a Most Uncomfortable Thing (Reprise)" - Auntie and Uncle * "The Woman I was Before" - Lady Christine FitzSimons * "A Doctor's Soliloquy (Reprise)" - Lady Christine FitzSimons and Dr. Rashil Singh * "I Never Meant to Fall in Love (Reprise)" - Dr. Rashil Singh and Lady Christine FitzSimons Category: Stage musicals